An Empathic Boy and an Assertive Inventor
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during and after season 2. Since meeting her during the UA sports festival exam, Izuku finds Me Hatsume quite odd and the way she approached people, but nevertheless befriended her since she has a wide array of devices at her disposal. Despite her odd habits Izuku slowly began working with her and slowly developed feelings for her.
1. Prologue

**An Empathic Boy and an Assertive, Inventor Girl**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Hello, and welome to another experimental Hero Academia fanfic, in which an idea popped into my head and decided to try this out amid working on the next chapters of the other Academia fanfics that I'm working on.

While I prefer the Izuku x Uraraka pairing, I thought of pairing Izuku with another girl, and scanning through the Academia wiki site, I researched on which girl would be SEDUCTIVE enough to be paired with our ver own DEKU, and after re-watching season 2 of the anime, I happened to find another experimental character.

I find Mei Hatsume an intriguing girl, as she is known to be assertive, and seemingly flirting nature even though she is into making gadgets and weapons. She sort of reminded me of Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist, and her personality poses a challenge on how to present her as a secondary character in a way to compliment her personality to Izuku's empathic nature.

Set after the events of season 2, this fic will have a mix of drama, comedy, romance, and...YOU GET THE DRIFT, hence the M-rating. Will see if reception is good that would warrant new chapters.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_Ch. 1: Prologue_

_During the UA Sports Festival..._

Izuku Midoriya and his team are facing a difficult moment in which they had to steal an opposing team's headband that consist of several points in order to make it to the next round, and there Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka are also hard-pressed as they noted that the opposing teams are difficult to deal with, and are worried that they might get disqualified if they fail to get enough points.

"Darn…"

"Deku-kun…"

"This is bad…we'll risk getting disqualified…"

"…"

"Deku-kun…Iida-san…"

"Stay cool…we'll pass this round…!"

"…"

"…"

As Izuku thinks of a way, he is approached by a fellow UA student, who appeared to be in the same age as him, and having a more mature build than Uraraka. A pink-haired girl then assertive approached Izuku and tells him that she can help them if they let her on his team.

Izuku was taken aback at the way she approached him, which appeared to be quite flirty, which made Uraraka silently jealous at how the unidentified girl gotten TOO CLOSE to Izuku. The girl in question is identified as Mei Hatsume, who belonged to Class 1-H.

There Hatsume tells Izuku and the others that she made various gadgets and inventions which she boasts that they can help him and his team qualify to the next round, which seemed to gain Izuku's attention seeing that winning this round is important.

"Eh? You mean it?"

"Yup! I guarantee it!"

"…"

"I have them right here and ready for use!"

"How many?"

"Lots!"

"Can you show us what are the devices ready for use?"

"Oh-ho-ho…"

Hatsume smirked while nodding, as she presented to him the jetpack and booster boots, and even said that she will bring her own equipment to help out, and Izuku looked receptive, and urged the others to accept, which they did, thus Hatsume is now in Izuku's team.

Team Midoriya then went through a lot of trouble avoiding the other teams while stealing their headbands, and though the jetpack and boots were physically damaged, Izuku and his teammates managed to move into the next round.

Much later, Iida was also tempted to try out the gadgets that Hatsume made, which she discreetly coaxed him to accept, and in the end, Hatsume is revealed to have her Quirk, Zoom, and using a built-in microphone, she began ADVERTISING the gadgets she made, and surprisingly, enticed buyers to buy her STUFF, and Iida was dumbfounded that he was merely being used for her advertisement.

Due to her personality that involves making gadgets and inventions, Hatsume has the habit of not remembering the persons she met, thus she only recognizes Izuku and Iida by their faces while forgetting their names.

-x-

_In the weeks that passed..._

Things at UA High went on as usual, but then Izuku is having problems dealing with villains who appeared slightly stronger and faster than him, and wanting to get stronger, he decided to pay Hatsume a visit at the workshop inside UA High campus where Power Loader, a UA teacher, is in, and upon opening the door, he heard a rather loud explosion and saw Hatsume flying towards him and both hit the floor.

Izuku blushed deeply when her chest was on his face, where he could see her cleavage, and there Hatsume apologized, saying that an invention she is working on EXPLODED, thus she was catapulted towards him, which he said that it is okay.

"Oops…sorry."

"…"

"The gadget I'm working on went KA-BOOM…and poof…"

"Uh…"

"So sorry for the rough…"

"I-it's okay…"

"Really…?"

"Y-yeah…"

After that, Hatsume gets up and turn around, stating that she has to WORK ON HER BABIES, which made Izuku stared wide-eyed, and asked if she is a mother, only to sag in embarrassment when Hatsume corrected him when she said that she meant her gadgets and inventions that are valuable to UA High.

Izuku stared in awe at seeing a wide array of gadgets, ranging from scopes and radio, to modes of transportation and finally weapons and power-restricting devices.

"Voila! My collection of invention that I personally made!"

"…"

"How do you like it?"

"Wow…"

"Feast your eyes all you want… and while you're at it…I got work to do…"

"…"

"Okay…got to get to work…"

"W-wait…!"

As Hatsume is about to get busy, Izuku tells her the reason why he is here, and her assertive personality kicked in, where she approached him and pull him towards her workspace and began to SURVEY his body PHYSICALLY, like a doctor doing a body checkup, and Izuku blushed as he finds her approach to be a bit...WILD.

Hatsume asked him what kind of weapons he need, and Izuku said that he wanted a device to help strengthen his arms and legs, as well as to increase his speed so as to evade certain enemy attacks, which she smirked in an excited way and said to him that she has plenty of devices to help him out in his training.

"Is that all?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then you came to the right place!"

"Eh?"

"I have plenty of tools and things that your hero activities need!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Here…"

"!"

As Hatsume showed Izuku the various devices she made, Izuku began to ponder which one he should choose, wanting to start training at once in order to strengthen himself and his Quirk, so he can be useful to ther heroes.

Outside, Iida was secretly watching, and he became suspicious, believing that Hatsume is goading Izuku to try the devices as her way of MARKETING ADVERTISEMENT, which he never forget what she did to him during the UA Sports Festival weeks back.

By then, Power Loader passed by and asked Iida what is he doing, which Iida voiced his reservation towards Hatsume, and while Power Loader acknowledged her shortcomings, he stated that Hatsume is a valuable student here at UA High, and said that as long as there are no formal complaints filed, Hatsume is free to do her activities if it benefits the academy.

"Unless there is a formal complaint file…"

"…"

"She won't be reprimanded."

"What?"

"That is that."

"You…can't…"

"That's how it is."

"No way…!"

Iida stared wide-eyed in disbelief and asks Power Loader to reconsider, stating that her action would lead to Hatsume taking advantage, but Power Loader said that he sees nothing wrong, and that her actions are within the bounds of UA, thus there is nothing he could do about Hatsume at this time, and urged him to at least put up with her antics for the time being.

Iida stared, his mouth agape, and he could not believe that Hatsume could get away with her marketing antics, and felt powerless at being unable to make her cease her silliness, but Power Loader assured that in spite of her antics, Hatsume is really a good person, which Iida finds it hard to believe such claim, given what he saw in her in his last encounter with Hatsume.

"Despite her antics, Hatsume is a good student. That I assure you."

"How can you…?"

"The devices she created served the teachers and the school well, and those are what made her a valuable asset to UA."

"For real…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"You need not worry, Iida-kun."

"B-but…"

Back at the workshop, Izuku finally chose some devices that he felt would help in strengthening his body, which are a pair of bracelets and anklets, where she revealed that the devices have gravitational pulls, which would make his wrists and feet feel heavy, and there he can adjust the settings and time of usage, thus he can train on strengthening his arms and legs.

As Hatsume began to show him how to adjust the settings, Izuku stared at her face, and in spite of her odd personality, he finds her pretty attractive, and as Hatsume looked up to face him, he blushed seeing that her face is near his, and she asked him if he got the drift.

Izuku just nodded as he did not want her to get the wrong idea, and after pressing the buttons, his arms and legs went heavy and he ended up bending, which surprised him as he did not expect this to happen so suddenly.

It turns out that Izuku unknowingly set the settings to maximum, and Hatsume snickered and told him what happened, and helps him adjust the settings.

"I thought you got the drift."

"Y-yeah…"

"So why set the gravity to maximum?"

"Um…"

"Here let me help you…"

"S-sorry…"

"Oh, it's fine. It showed that my BABIES are well-made."

"…"

As Hatsume adjusted the settings, Izuku blushed even deeper as her cheek is close to his and as she turn around, their lips are near, and there she teases him of planning to take her kiss, which made him fluster and deny such an intention, much to her humor.

"So…did you planned this…?"

"Eh…?"

"You want to take my kiss…?"

"N-no…that's…"

"Oh…then what…?"

"It's…um…"

"Hmm…?"

"…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though it's just the start, and so far I came up with a way for Hatsume to interact with people outside her inventing hobbies, and so far I made Izuku get into some compromising moments with Hatsume even though I followed the elements of the anime despite her somewhat limited appearances.

This is the start, and more MOMENTS between Izuku and Hatsume are on the way…

* * *

_**Preview**_:

The next chapter highlight the first dilemma of this fic, as UA comes under fire due to some incidents involving Hatsume's inventions, putting her under investigation, and while some of the students are divided whether she did it or not, Izuku sensed that something is amiss…


	2. Seductive Approach

**An Empathic Boy and an Assertive, Inventor Girl**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story shows more of Izuku's interaction with Hatsume, and something unexpected will happen…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_Miwaku-tekina apurōchi_**

A few days later, summer vacation is just moments away from being announced, classes at UA High is business as usual, and so far things are going well, as school activities are generally peaceful, and not a single incident is reported.

Izuku is seen at the cafeteria, staring at his food as his recent encounter with Tomura Shigaraki remained fresh within his mind, and he pondered on what to do if another incident like that were to happen again sometime in the future.

By then, Ochako Uraraka joined him and noted his silence and guessed the reason, and there she spoke to him in an effort to cheer him up, saying that he shouldn't dwell on that incident, which Izuku just nodded as he appreciated her advice.

"Deku-kun."

"..."

"Cheer up."

"..."

"Don't let that incident get you down. Next time we'll be ready."

"You're right, Uraraka-san. I shouldn't let that incident keep me moping."

"So, feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

However, their conversation was interrupted when a member of Class 1-B approached them and took the opportunity to take swipe at Izuku, using the recent hostage situation to bully Izuku, in hopes of pulling down his morale and make him lose confidence to the point of making him want to quit UA High. That student turns out to be **Neito Monoma**, and he started to taunt Izuku for letting himself get caught by Shiragaki and questioned if he is cut out to be a hero, which pulled a nerve on Izuku yet he chose to ignore the taunts.

"So...how does it feel to end up a hostage instead of being a hero, hmm...?"

"..."

"How embarrassing...and humiliating..."

"..."

"If I were you I'd quit while there is still integrity left in you."

"..."

"If you end up getting hostage again you'll become UA's newest laughing stock...let alone becoming the butt of this prestigious academy for super heroes..."

"..."

However, the bullying stopped as **Itsuya Kendo** smacked Monoma on the head and tells him to stop, saying that Shiragaki made a clever move by disguising himself to blend in the crowd and caught Izuku unaware, and she chastises Monoma for bullying Izuku.

While Monoma tries to hide his true intention, Kendo did not bite and physically reprimand him, and Monoma submitted so as to make Kendo stop picking on him.

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"You still want a go at it?"

"Ow-ow-ow! Stop!"

"Or will you stop picking a fight with Class 1-A?"

"Okay, okay...I'll stop!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then get going."

As Monoma left in shame and humiliation, Kendo apologized to Izuku, which he says that it is okay, and there she tells him not to let the Shiragaki incident get to him and not give in to Monoma's taunting, which Izuku said that he will not be intimidated by anyone.

"It's okay, Kendo-san."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let that recent incident shake you down, Midoriya-kun."

"I won't. I will not let that incident shake me down."

"That's good to hear."

"..."

"Just be careful, okay?"

After that, Uraraka glared at Monoma for being such a bully, and by then the two teens finished their lunch before heading back to their classroom.

-x-

At the end of the day, the principal of UA High announced that summer vacation had commenced, and some of the UA High students roared in excitement, and are raring to go home and get ready to hit the beaches, go shopping and find villains to hunt.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING VILLAIN HUNTING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

However, there are others who do not see this as a respite as they chose to use the summer vacation to as an opportunity to improve themselves and/or track down villains who are still at large and pose a threat to the general public, such as the case where Tomura Shiragaki took Izuku hostage and nearly killing him inside a public mall.

As most of the students left, Izuku decided to walk around the campus as he did not feel like going home, and as he loitered around, he came across the workshop and decided to take a peek, but paused mi-way, and his cheeks reddened as he is reminded of his recent encounter with Mei Hatsune.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Back at the workshop, Izuku finally chose some devices that he felt would help in strengthening his body, which are a pair of bracelets and anklets, where she revealed that the devices have gravitational pulls, which would make his wrists and feet feel heavy, and there he can adjust the settings and time of usage, thus he can train on strengthening his arms and legs.

As Hatsume began to show him how to adjust the settings, Izuku stared at her face, and in spite of her odd personality, he finds her pretty attractive, and as Hatsume looked up to face him, he blushed seeing that her face is near his, and she asked him if he got the drift.

Izuku just nodded as he did not want her to get the wrong idea, and after pressing the buttons, his arms and legs went heavy and he ended up bending, which surprised him as he did not expect this to happen so suddenly.

It turns out that Izuku unknowingly set the settings to maximum, and Hatsume snickered and told him what happened, and helps him adjust the settings.

"I thought you got the drift."

"Y-yeah…"

"So why set the gravity to maximum?"

"Um…"

"Here let me help you…"

"S-sorry…"

"Oh, it's fine. It showed that my BABIES are well-made."

"…"

As Hatsume adjusted the settings, Izuku blushed even deeper as her cheek is close to his and as she turn around, their lips are near, both teens stare at each other for a few moments and there Hatsume decided to add some SPICE and teases him of planning to take her kiss, which made him fluster and deny such an intention, much to her humor.

"So…did you planned this…?"

"Eh…?"

"You want to take my kiss…?"

"N-no…that's…"

"Oh…then what…?"

"It's…um…"

"Hmm…?"

"…"

However, Izuku's awkward moment was halted when Iida suddenly showed up, having overheard the conversation and assumed that Hatsume is SEDUCING Izuku into getting coaxed to participate in another of her plans of advertising her inventions, and there he stood in front of Izuku and tells her to knock it off, which Hatsume does her usual thing like getting close to Iida and began offering him her created devices for free.

Iida stood back and tells her he won't be suckered, but sagged when Hatsume addressed him as SPECS as she forgot his name and uses his eyeglasses as a basis to address him as Specs.

"Oh...Specs..."

"Specs?"

"Well, I forgot your name...and due to your glasses I..."

"Never mind that! Are you coaxing Midoriya into helping you do another infomercial for your inventions?"

"Oh, no..."

"You can't deny it! I heard it loud and clear!"

"Hmm...are you jealous...? You'll get your turn in a while..."

"Not in your life!"

By then Power Loader came and defuse the tension, and urged Iida to stop acting like a paranoid, which Iida said he believed that Hatsume is seducing Izuku to make him accept her whims, but Izuku deny it and told Iida what really happened.

Iida stared in disbelief and asked Izuku if he has succumbed to her SEDUCTION, which Izuku honestly deny the accusations.

"Midoriya!"

"?"

"Don't tell me...!"

"Huh?"

"You gave in to her seductive whims?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?"

"..."

Power Loader sighed and told Iida to calm down and not to act like a worrywart and urged him to go home, though Iida is still not convinced, and tells Izuku not to get too close to Hatsume, advising him to hold on to his VIRGINITY till he finds a WORTHY GIRL who would not exploit any boys, much to Izuku's embarrassment.

"I-Iida..."

"You heard me, Midoriya!"

"Why would I...?"

"Can't you see? That woman is using her boobs to entice you!"

"..."

"Midoriya...don't tell me you're into women with big boobs..."

"!"

"Don't tell me you're getting perverted, Midoriya!"

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Izuku sighed as he had to ignore the memories of that event, and took a peek, where he saw Hatsume working on the devices she made, and she appeared to be humming a song, and even swayed her hips in a seductive way.

Izuku stared in surprise as this is the first time seeing Hatsume acting like that, as she normally does not do those kind of actions, till Hatsume saw Izuku and invited him inside her workshop and asked him if he wants to take any of her inventions, which he said he is just looking around, but then noticed the inventions she apparently made, where Hatsume showed her MASTERPIECES, which are

\- A pair of gauntlets resembling mantis scythes

\- A pair of gauntlets resembling gorilla fists

\- Metal gloves with sharp claws, resembling that of a tiger

Izuku blinked his eyes as he never thought that Hatsume would make those kind of weapons as she normally make inventions that have projectiles, jet packs and other types that can be sold to customers who are in the military and the like, but Hatsume said that she wanted to experience new things, so as not to make herself feel stale, which Izuku felt unsure if that is the best answer from her.

"That's it...?"

"Yes...that is it."

"..."

"So...would you like to try them...?"

"Um..."

"No need to be shy..."

"B-but..."

"Hmm..."

By then Hatsume scooted closer which made Izuku blush, and to his surprise, Hatsume unzipped his pants and push them down, along with his brief, exposing his crotch, and he asked Hatsume what is she doing, and there she smiled and said that she wants to REWARD him for his help, which he could not recall when he did that.

There Hatsume caressed Izuku's SHAVED penis in a slow but seductive way till it hardened and reached FULL STRENGTH, and he blushed deeper as he felt arousal for the first time, and he could feel his organ throbbing in pleasure as he is slowly being overwhelmed by the sensations due to the smooth and softness of her hands and fingers.

"Wow...that is..."

"Ah...ahh..."

"Your skin is so smooth...yet hard..."

"Ahhh..."

"You sure are cute..."

"H-Hatsume...ahh...wha...ahh..."

"Let me make you feel good..."

"Ahh..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though it's just the start, and so far I came up with a way for Hatsume to interact with people outside her inventing hobbies, and so far I made Izuku get into some compromising moments with Hatsume even though I followed the elements of the anime despite her somewhat limited appearances.

A nod to _**Kamen Rider OOO**_, I featured weapons that Hatsume invented, which is based on the Core Meals and its combos, as it featured the Tora, Kamikiri and Gorilla weapons.

Lastly, Hatsume did something surprising, as she began to seduce Izuku, and our hero is trying to reject her advances, to no avail.

This is the start, and more MOMENTS between Izuku and Hatsume are on the way…

* * *

_**Preview**_:

The next chapter highlight the first dilemma of this fic, as UA comes under fire due to some incidents involving Hatsume's inventions, putting her under investigation, and while some of the students are divided whether she did it or not, Izuku sensed that something is amiss…

See you in June or July…


	3. Seductive Exploration

**An Empathic Boy and an Assertive, Inventor Girl**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story shows more of Izuku's interaction with Hatsume, and something unexpected will happen…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Miwaku-tekina tansa**_

At the hallway of UA Academy, the scene shows that Izuku sighed in embarrassment as he is forced to recall the WET DREAM he had, and now he had to ignore the memories of that event, and is now standing in front of the workshop where Power Loader is hanging out, and there Izuku took a peek, where he saw Hatsume working on the devices she made, and she appeared to be humming a song, and even swayed her hips in a seductive way.

Izuku stared in surprise as this is the first time seeing Hatsume acting like that, as she normally does not do those kind of actions, as she usually flaunt her inventions and entice other students to try them out and do infomercial-types of stunts, but then Hatsume saw Izuku and invited him inside her workshop before locking the door, and asked him if he wants to take and/or try any of her inventions, which he said he is just looking around, but then noticed the inventions she apparently made, where Hatsume showed her MASTERPIECES, which are

A pair of gauntlets resembling mantis scythes

A pair of gauntlets resembling gorilla fists

Metal gloves with sharp claws, resembling that of a tiger

Izuku blinked his eyes as he never thought that Hatsume would make those kind of weapons, wbich appeared to be BLADED in nature, as she normally make inventions that have projectiles, jet packs and other types that can be sold to customers who are in the military and the like, but Hatsume said that she wanted to experience new things, so as not to make herself feel stale, which Izuku felt unsure if that is the best answer from her.

"That's it...?"

"Yes...that is it."

"..."

"So...would you like to try them...?"

"Um..."

"No need to be shy..."

"B-but..."

"Hmm..."

By then Hatsume scooted closer which made Izuku blush, and to his surprise, Hatsume unzipped his pants and push them down, along with his brief, exposing his crotch, and he asked Hatsume what is she doing, and there she smiled and said that she wants to REWARD him for his help, which he could not recall when he did that.

There Hatsume caressed Izuku's SHAVED penis in a slow but seductive way till it hardened and reached FULL STRENGTH, and he blushed deeper as he felt arousal for the first time while AWAKE and CONSCIOUS, and he could feel his organ throbbing in pleasure as he is slowly being overwhelmed by the sensations due to the smooth and softness of her hands and fingers.

"Wow...that is..."

"Ah...ahh..."

"Your skin is so smooth...yet hard..."

"Ahhh..."

"You sure are cute..."

"H-Hatsume...ahh...wha...ahh..."

"Let me make you feel good..."

"Ahh..."

Hatsume smirked as her fingers and palm caressed Izuku's organ, feeling it throb harder and harder, and his body started to crave for more, and there she smirked as she raises the hem of her tanktop shirt and had Izuku's penis slid inside, where it got smothered by her breasts.

Izuku unintentionally moaned softly as his organ throbbed harder at the contact, and there Hatsume removed her shirt which made her naked on her upper body and he stared wide-eyed at seeing her naked chest for the first time, his erection throbbed harder, and there Hatsume gave him a PAIZURI, which further strengthened Izuku's penis.

The 15-year old boy was pinned against the wall and with his organ being rubbed by her breasts, he was slowly giving in as his hips started to move on its own to meet her breast-rubbing, and started to moan softly as Hatsume seductively spoke to him.

"So…"

"Ahh…"

"Like it…?"

"Ahh…"

"Does it feel good…?"

"Ahh…"

"Want to feel more…?"

"Ahh…"

Having seen glimpses of Hatsume's cleavage is one thing, but a full view and being used to rub his hard penis is another, and Izuku was moaning softly as the sensations keep on increasing, his penis hardening further, and the feel of her smooth skin is slowly driving him around the bend, and he tried to ignore it and come up with a way to make her stop without hurting her feelings.

However, Hatsume stopped and lean her face forward, and rubbed her cheek against Izuku's penis, particularly the HEAD, and she felt his organ throb harder and she repeated the action, and she can feel it throb harder and harder, which Izuku gritted his teeth as the pleasure is slowly overriding his moral senses, as his hips began to move on its own again.

Hatsume smirked as she finds it exciting and decided to up the ante as she brushed her lips on the HEAD down to its underside, doing light kisses, and she felt his organ throb harder, and Izuku moaned softly as he slowly gives in to the pleasurable feeling.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

Hatsume then held Izuku's wrists as she planted more light kisses on the HEAD, arousing the boy even more, and as he was restrained, his body began to move, particularly his hips, and as the arousal increases, Izuku's mind slowly surrendered as his body began to do the thinking, and started to thrust his hips and his penis slowly went inside her mouth.

Taking advantage, Hatsume began to suckle the boy's LENGTH, tasting him while her tongue caresses the HEAD, feeling it hardening further and Izuku was breathing erratically as his organ was being pleasured, and moaned softly in arousal while Hatsume moaned while orally pleasuring the boy's hard penis.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

Izuku shook his head as the pleasure is threatening to control his body actions, as his legs started to strain as the sensations got stronger, and there her fingers began to caress the boy's balls, causing his erection to throb harder and harder, and Izuku involuntarily moaned as the pleasure got stronger and stronger, making it difficult for him to resist.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

Hatsume then stopped her action as she looked up and smirked, seeing Izuku had a begging look on his face, as his body tells him that it wants to feel more of the pleasure, and he wondered what happened just now, as a few moments ago his body is feeling good, and now it came to a stop, and his erection throbbed harder as it want more of Hatsume's touch and caress.

Hatsume smirked even more as she asked him if he liked it, if this is better than letting her hands feel his body, which Izuku was too aroused to answer properly, and that he is unsure if he should respond to those questions, as he is still enveloped in arousal.

Hatsume then teases him again by planting a soft kiss on the HEAD, feeling the boy's erection throb harder, and he started to moan again as she asked him if she wants him to continue, though he is unsure if he should answer that or not.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Like that…?"

"Ahh…"

"Want me to stop…?"

"Ahh…"

"Or shall I continue…?"

"Ahh…"

While his body resumed in receiving the pleasure, Izuku managed to get enough presence of mind and asked Hatsume why is she doing this, and she said that she wants to SHOW HER APPRECIATION for patronizing her inventions, and that she wants to TRY AN EXPERIMENT, and suddenly she took his hard penis inside her mouth and began to suckle it in a sensual way as she held his wrists.

Hatsume's handling made Izuku more aroused, and with his wrists restrained, he could not move and his breathing became ragged as the pleasure started to accumulate within his body, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, and he became worried where this would lead to and attempted to talk his way out, though the pleasurable sensation is getting in the way of his thinking as his hips began to move on its own.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…H-hatsume…"

"Mmm…"

"W-wait…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"S-someone…m-might…ahh…"

Hatsume paid no attention as her tongue began to caress the HEAD while her lips suckled its shaft, feeling the boy's organ throbbing harder and harder, and she began to suckle it like sipping a drink from a straw, and this further arouses Izuku, as the pleasure increases and he began to moan softly as his body accepts the pleasurable feeling, his legs straining while closing his eyes.

Hatsume continued her ministrations as she enjoyed her action, but there she hummed a bit while doing this, which further arouses Izuku, and the vibrations from her lips further caused the boy's penis to throb harder and harder as her tongue continued to cares the HEAD.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

The session took about close to 11 minutes, and suddenly Izuku felt something as a sensual force is forming near his balls and is threatening to go towards the HEAD of his penis, and he gritted his teeth as the sensation is becoming pleasurably strong and he shook his head to fight off the feeling, but he is unable to and tells Hatsume what is happening, and yet she continued her action.

Izuku was starting to pant as he tries to fight off the increasing sensations he is feeling but she hummed again while suckling the boy's penis, feeling it throb harder and harder, and the increasingly aroused Izuku pleaded to her to stop as he feared that whatever he is feeling within his organ might spill onto her, which she seemingly ignored.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…H-hatsume…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…p-lease…s-stop…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…s-something…a-about…c-come out…ahh…"

She stopped her action and glanced at Izuku, seeing a rather agonizing look on his face, and she smirked at him before glancing at his penis, seeing it throb harder and there she grasped it before rubbing it up and down, which she speeds up the action and her fingers caressed the HEAD, which further arouses the boy, and further speeds up the process as the FORCE is building up and is ready to escape from the boy's penis.

The sensation then threatens to OVERLOAD and Izuku slanted against the wall as he moaned softly but long as his penis throbbed several times before pulsing, where his SEED shoots out, hitting her right breast and shoulder, and Hatsume smirked as she gazed at the HEAD of Izuku's penis, seeing his SEED shooting out and struck her chest, where it fired eight shots in every three second interval.

His body trembled as Izuku received his first orgasm and he had no idea how strong the pleasurable sensation is, as the process lasted about 20 seconds and yet Hatsume kept on rubbing the boy's penis even after it emptied itself.

She finally stopped as she grabbed a nearby towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE as Izuku remained slanted against the wall, and stared at his organ, which was starting to soften yet he could still feel the aftereffects of the orgasm he felt, as Hatsume puts on her tanktop shirt again, and helps Izuku put is brief and pants back on.

He blushed as she smiled rather seductively at him and asked if he liked it, which made him speechless to respond.

"So…"

"…"

"How did that fell…?"

"…"

"Did you like it…?"

"…"

"You can drop by if you want it again…"

"…"

By then a knock on the door is heard and she went to answer it, while Izuku was panting as he tried to regain his presence of mind after experiencing something he never felt before, and wondered what to do the next time.

While Hatsume is quite of an oddball, her talents are undeniably useful, and for some reason he finds himself get drawn to her, but wondered if he finds himself getting interested in her.

_**To Be Continued**_…

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as Izuku experienced his FIRST TIME thanks to Hatsume, and now he is starting to wonder what to do if he comes to her again. Hatsume somewhat acted like she is not her usual self as she normally touched his body muscles for MEASUREMENTS for her inventions and instead gives him SOMETHING ELSE.

This means something is up…but more on that in later chapters…

This is the start, and more MOMENTS between Izuku and Hatsume are on the way…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter opens a new story arc, where it highlight the first dilemma of this fic, as UA comes under fire due to some incidents involving Hatsume's inventions, putting her under investigation, and while some of the students are divided whether she did it or not, Izuku sensed that something is amiss…

See you in July or August…

Reviews are needed..

.


	4. Frame Up part 1

**An Empathic Boy and an Assertive, Inventor Girl**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here, the story advances as Midoriya and some of the Class 1-A students are having their school life at UA as usual, until something unexpected comes across their midst, which would put them into an upcoming conflict…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 4: Furēmuappu part 1**_

A few days later, the scene shows that business sis usual as classes are ongoing at UA High, as the sections, such as the Hero course, the support course, the business course and the likes are currently at their classrooms, listening to lectures and some having quizzes, and everything went well so far without incident, though the scene shifts at the classroom where Class 1-A is situated, where Midoriya is seen staring at his notes, for right now it was break time, and the rest are chatting with each other.

"Work studies are just around the corner…"

"I hope I get to intern with a popular pro hero…"

"Where would you intern yourself with, Todoroki?"

"With Endeavor…"

"Hey, Mineta…are you going to Mt. Lady…"

"Don't remind me of that!"

"Hey, Bakugo…are you…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

As the rest of his classmates are chatting casually, Midoriya sighed mentally as he recalled what occurred a few days ago when he had that MOMENT with Hatsume, and he is unsure what to think of it as he had a VERY CLOSE CALL after THAT SESSION he had inside Power Loader's shop, and how he managed to get away with it without attracting attention or leave a questionable impression.

-FLASHBACK-

Inside Power Loader's shop, the scene shows that Hatsume is giving Midoriya an EXTRA SERVICE, in which the session took about close to 11 minutes, and suddenly Midoriya felt something as a sensual force is forming near his balls and is threatening to go towards the HEAD of his penis, and he gritted his teeth as the sensation is becoming pleasurably strong and he shook his head to fight off the feeling, but he is unable to and tells Hatsume what is happening, and yet she continued her action.

Midoriya was starting to pant as he tries to fight off the increasing sensations he is feeling but she hummed again while suckling the boy's penis, feeling it throb harder and harder, and the increasingly aroused Midoriya pleaded to her to stop as he feared that whatever he is feeling within his organ might spill onto her, which she seemingly ignored.

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…H-Hatsume…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…p-lease…s-stop…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…s-something…a-about…c-come out…ahh…"

She stopped her action and glanced at Midoriya, seeing a rather agonizing look on his face, and she smirked at him before glancing at his penis, seeing it throb harder and there she grasped it before rubbing it up and down, which she speeds up the action and her fingers caressed the HEAD, which further arouses the boy, and further speeds up the process as the FORCE is building up and is ready to escape from the boy's penis.

The sensation then threatens to OVERLOAD and Midoriya slanted against the wall as he moaned softly but long as his penis throbbed several times before pulsing, where his SEED shoots out, hitting her right breast and shoulder, and Hatsume smirked as she gazed at the HEAD of Midoriya's penis, seeing his SEED shooting out and struck her chest, where it fired eight shots in every three second interval.

His body trembled as Midoriya received his first orgasm and he had no idea how strong the pleasurable sensation is, as the process lasted about 20 seconds and yet Hatsume kept on rubbing the boy's penis even after it emptied itself.

She finally stopped as she grabbed a nearby towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE as Midoriya remained slanted against the wall, and stared at his organ, which was starting to soften yet he could still feel the aftereffects of the orgasm he felt, as Hatsume puts on her tanktop shirt again, and helps Midoriya put is brief and pants back on.

He blushed as she smiled rather seductively at him and asked if he liked it, which made him speechless to respond.

"So…"

"…"

"How did that fell…?"

"…"

"Did you like it…?"

"…"

"You can drop by if you want it again…"

"…"

By then a knock on the door is heard and she went to answer it, while Midoriya was panting as he tried to regain his presence of mind after experiencing something he never felt before, and wondered what to do the next time.

While Hatsume is quite of an oddball, her talents are undeniably useful, and for some reason he finds himself get drawn to her, but wondered if he finds himself getting interested in her.

As Hatsume opened the door, it was Power Loader, and he came to see how things are going around here, which Hatsume smiled and said that things are doing well here, which the pro hero/teacher felt that the statement was kind of out-of-place, as Hatsume usually boasts her newest inventions, and there Hatsume showed off some inventions which Power Loader and Midoriya saw, and they blinked their eyes at seeing another set of inventions on another table, which are:

\- A helmet that resembled a stag beetle's head, complete with horns

\- A helmet that resembled a lion's head with metallic mane

\- A helmet that resembled a whale's head

\- A pair of whips that resembled electric eels

\- A metallic belt that contains legs of an octopus

Midoriys glances at the inventions as he wondered if they can be useful, which Hatsume claims that they are, though Power Loader reminded her that she has to make sure that the inventions she made are not lethal and cause serious injuries to other people, which Hatsume smiled and said that it won't be a problem.

"No problem."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? The last time you made one resulted in my workshop being covered in smokes."

"They were?"

"Huh? You don't remember?"

"Nope."

"?"

Seeing that everything seemed to be above board, Power Loader decided not to question her and leaves the shop as he has classes to attend, and Midoriya decided to leave and come back another day, as he is quite flustered after the SESSION he had with her, and took his leave, which Hatsume winked at him while grinning.

Although blushing, Midoriya was quite taken aback at the way she grinned, as he felt that something is off yet he opted to leave at once before Hatsume might take the chance to make him experiment another of her contraptions.

-END FLASHBACK-

As Midoriya sighed, Kaminari and Mineta approached him, as they noticed that he is somewhat quiet and suspected that he is thinking of something perverted and began interrogating him, asking if he is FANTASIZING with someone, which Midoriya stared wide-eyed and deny the accusations, which the two boys are not convinced and asked if he is eyeing someone within UA High.

"So, Midroiya…"

"Are you fantasizing with someone?"

"N-no…I'm…"

"Is it in our class? Or someone from Class 1-B"

"Yeah…they have lots of girls an our class…"

"You…you're wrong!"

"Ohh…?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Iida and Yaoyorozu saw this and berated Kaminari and Mineta, telling them to stop pestering Midoriya as they told them that he is not a perverted boy at all and therefore he should not be pelted with accusations that he is engaging in perverted activities, which Kaminari and Mineta appeared unconvinced and reiterated that Midoriya is thinking of someone and wants to DO with that someone.

Iida sternly berated the two boys and told them to knock it off, and said that Midoriya is not the kind of boy who would engage in such activities, and told them to stop harassing him or he will be forced to discipline the two boys himself.

"You two!"

"Whoa!"

"Eep!"

"Stop harassing Midoriya!"

"…"

"…"

"He isn't the type who would ogle girls with his mind!"

"…"

"…"

By then the bell rang and it was lunch time, and Midoriya mentally sighed in relief as he is saved from further questioning, and there Class 1-A went to the cafeteria to have lunch, and he hoped that everything would go well without any unwanted incident.

-x-

Minutes later, at the cafeteria, Midoriya is having lunch with Iida, Uraraka, Asui, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Hagakure. They are discussing about what would come next as the Hero Work Studies are about to commence in a few days from now, and so far they have yet to receive offers from pro heroes, though Iida assured to his classmates that they will receive offers sooner.

While the others felt assured, they overheard a conversation from another group of students from the next table, discussing about the workshop where Hatsume hasn't been attending UA for a few days now and that Power Loader is wondering where she went, mentioning that some of her latest inventions went missing and that she is being treated as going AWOL.

"Have you heard?"

"Hatsume has not attending UA for a few days…"

"Really? "

"Seriously?"

"What's more, all the support items she made went missing…"

"And Power Loader is worried sick…"

"What?"

"No way!"

Midoriya and the others blinked their eyes as this was something they did not expect, and wondered what is going on, with Uraraka and Iida commenting that Hatsume seemed to be fine, though Asui noted that recently, she saw the inventions Hatsume made, which leaned more on BLADED items, which Midoriya asked Asui if she is sure.

Asui nodded, as she noted that among the support items that she saw are boots that resembled a condor's feet, whose talons were visibly sharp, while she saw another support item that resembled peacock tail whose feather-like projectiles looked very sharp. This made Midoriya feel uneasy as he never thought that Hatsume is into something like that.

"Seriously, Asui-san?"

"Kero…based on what I saw…"

"Hatsume-san…what is she…?"

"I'm quite uneasy about this, Midoriya-chan…"

"Easy, Asui-san…"

"Really, it was the first time seeing Hatsume-san doing support items that are lethal-looking…"

"Maybe she is just…huh?"

"What?"

By then they saw something appearing from the TV that is affixed above them, where a news flash showed that several villains are causing a disturbance at a Hosu amusement park, where it showed that a TV reporter managed to get an audio and visual footage of the attackers, where the villains introduced themselves:

\- _**TaToBa**_. This villain is wearing an armor where his helmet resembled that of a hawk, while wearing gauntlets that resembled tiger claws while the boots resembled that of grasshopper legs. TaToBa then demonstrated his terror by jumping high while slashing several terrified civilians with the claws, turning the park into a bloodbath.

\- _**GataKiriBa**_. This villain is wearing an armor, where his helmet resembled that of a stag beetle with a pair of horns, then holding a pair of bladed weapons that resembled a mantis' scythes and then sporting the boots resembled that of grasshopper legs. The villain then unleashes a strong electrical blasts from the helmet, hitting the fleeing victims, where some of them were struck and electrocuted to death.

Midoriya stood up, visibly shocked as he recognized the weapons that the villains are using, and he said that the weapons are the items that Hatsume invented, which Iida and Uraraka stared in surprise and asked him if he is sure, as they could not believe that Hatsume would be involved in giving support items to villains.

"What?"

"Seriously, Deku?"

"There's no doubt about it…those weapons are the ones I saw at Power Loader's workshop a few days ago!"

"This can't be…!"

"Is Hatsume-san the one who gave it to those villains?"

"I can't be certain yet…"

"If what you say is right, then how did those support items fell into the hands of those villains on TV?"

"Iida-san has a point…"

"…"

Yaoyorozu then stared wide-eyed, as she said that a while ago, some students commented that Hatsume has not been attending UA for a few days, and wondered if Hatsume skipped school and secretly gave the items to the villains that are now seen on TV. She said that given what is going on, this may be what make sense here.

Midoriya is at loss of words, as he could not believe that Hatsume would do something like this, and wondered if there is something that he overlooked, for he is sure that Hatsume is not the kind of girl who would do this just to cause pain and destruction, and felt that something is amiss here and decided to get to the bottom of this situation.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya got a steamy service from Hatsume…and thankfully Power Loader did not suspected anything out of the ordinary…

Now Hatsume is now the center of controversy as some of the support items she made fell into the hands of villains, and some of the UA High students suspecting her of betrayal especially as she is said to skip school and all…

I introduced some villains here who are based on a Kamen Rider show…

_**Preview:**_

As promised heroes deal with the villains on the streets, another set of villains invades UA High, and are led by Hatsume herself, which Midoriya is forced to confront her…

See you in six weeks (about in late February or mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed but needed. .


	5. Frame Up part 2

**An Empathic Boy and an Assertive, Inventor Girl**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here, the story advances as Midoriya and some of the Class 1-A students are having their school life at UA as usual, until something unexpected comes across their midst, which would put them into an upcoming conflict…especially when faced with someone who they do not expect to appear…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Furēmuappu part 2**_

As Midoriya and his classmates are in conflict over what they just heard, they saw something appearing from the TV that is affixed above them, where a news flash showed that several villains are causing a disturbance at a Hosu amusement park, where it showed that a TV reporter managed to get an audio and visual footage of the attackers, where the villains introduced themselves:

\- TaToBa. This villain is wearing an armor where his helmet resembled that of a hawk, while wearing gauntlets that resembled tiger claws while the boots resembled that of grasshopper legs. TaToBa then demonstrated his terror by jumping high while slashing several terrified civilians with the claws, turning the park into a bloodbath.

\- GataKiriBa. This villain is wearing an armor, where his helmet resembled that of a stag beetle with a pair of horns, then holding a pair of bladed weapons that resembled a mantis' scythes and then sporting the boots resembled that of grasshopper legs. The villain then unleashes a strong electrical blasts from the helmet, hitting the fleeing victims, where some of them were struck and electrocuted to death.

Midoriya stood up, visibly shocked as he recognized the weapons that the villains are using, and he said that the weapons are the items that Hatsume invented, which Iida and Uraraka stared in surprise and asked him if he is sure, as they could not believe that Hatsume would be involved in giving support items to villains.

"What?"

"Are you sure, Deku?"

"Yes! no doubt about it!"

"But how?"

"Why would Hatsume-san do something like this?"

"I…I'm not sure yet…"

"There has to be an explanation for this!"

"Iida-kun's right! What if…?"

"I…"

Yaoyorozu then stared wide-eyed, as she said that a while ago, some students commented that Hatsume has not been attending UA for a few days, and wondered if Hatsume skipped school and secretly gave the items to the villains that are now seen on TV. She said that given what is going on, this may be what make sense here.

Midoriya is at loss of words, as he could not believe that Hatsume would do something like this, and wondered if there is something that he overlooked, for he is sure that Hatsume is not the kind of girl who would do this just to cause pain and destruction, and felt that something is amiss here and decided to get to the bottom of this situation.

He told his classmates that he would ask Principal Nezu for permission to go out and confront the villains and see if the weapons that the villains seen on TV using are the ones they saw at Power Loader's workshop, with Todoroki offering to come along and see if he could persuade the principal to let them, which Midoriya nodded and appreciate the offer.

"I'll go with you, Midoriya."

"Todoroki-kun…"

"I'll try to persuade the principal to let us go."

"I see…"

"Are you amendable to that?"

"Yeah. I appreciate it."

"It's fine."

"Let's go."

Uraraka, Asui and Yaoyorozu felt concerned, as they felt that the principal might not allow them and urged the two boys to calm down a bit, reasoning that the pro heroes might be at the scene of the incident by now, and that Power Loader might have already saw the live news at this time.

"Deku…"

"Kero…calm down, you two…"

"They're right."

"Maybe the pro heroes are already on the way…"

"They're right."

"You need to calm down and think this over."

"Yao-Momo's right. You should calm down and not act rashly."

"Ochako has a point, kero."

"I'm sure that…"

By then, one of the UA students pointed at the TV, where the live news shows that some pro heroes have arrived at the scene, confronting the villains who are terrorizing the city, which made everyone inside the cafeteria to get glued on the TV, seeing that a confrontation is about to take place.

The pro heroes shown on the live news are identified as:

\- Mt. Lady

\- Mirko

\- Native

\- Rock Lock

\- Kamui Woods

\- Hawks

The UA students are awed especially after seeing the current No. 2 Hero among those who responded to the situation, while others feel confident that Mt. Lady would singlehandedly swat the other villains like a bug due to her Gigantification Quirk.

"Whoa!"

"Look!"

"Check it out!"

"It's Hawks!"

"And Mt. Lady!"

"Looks like the pros are here and will beat them up!"

"This is interesting!"

"Yeah!"

Still, Midoriya felt that he couldn't stand here doing nothing, and proceeded to head for the principal's office, and Todoroki followed, leaving their classmates behind as they watched the scene on live TV news unfold.

-x-

At Nezu's office, Midoriya and Todoroki offered to go to the scene of the battle and assess the situation as well as to confirm if the weapons that the villains carrying are the support items that Hatsume made, but Nezu gently and calmly decline, saying that as of the moment, the pro heroes have already responded, and tells him and Todoroki to let the pro heroes deal with the matter while telling them to observe the live footage.

The principal said that this would be a good way to observe how pro heroes work and what to do in emergencies, which a dejected Midoriya and the calm Todoroki had no choice but to oblige the UA High principal.

"Okay…"

"Very well."

"Good decision, boys."

"We'll do as you say."

"We'll oblige."

"Don't be disheartened. You need not be stressed at times like this."

"Yes, principal."

"We understand."

"Good."

The scene shifts at the scene of the battle, where Tatoba and Gatakiriba are standing there, looking pumped and eager to try out the support items they have on the pro heroes after dealing with the police, and they do not appeared concerned at the fact that they are outnumbered with two against six, and there Mt. Lady seductively told the two villains to surrender and no one will get hurt.

Tatoba rebuked her and tells her to go seek a career in pornography, saying she is better suited in being a porn star which irked her in no time, causing her to verbally lash out, but Kamui Woods held her back and urges her to calm down.

"Hey, Lady!"

"Let go! I'm going to deck him!"

"Easy! Calm down!"

"But…"

"You're a pro hero. Don't get riled by his insults!"

"…"

"Just do what you need to do!"

"Fine."

Although pissed, Mt. Lady managed to calm down and activated her Quirk, becoming a giant and gives the two villains an ultimatum: surrender or prepare to get hurt, but despite this, the villains weren't intimidated and even dared her to try stomp on them, saying that she won't be able to land a foot on them and she will end up getting a BLACK EYE.

"Hah! Come try it!"

"We aren't scared of you!"

"Yeah! Bitch!"

"You'll be regretting those words, you villain scum!"

"Ohh…we're scared!"

"You're just a big bitch!"

"Try to stop us!"

"You perverts!"

Suddenly, another villain showed up, where he is dressed in black and red armor. He is identified as **TaJaDor**. This villain is wearing an armor where his helmet resembled that of a hawk, while the back of his armor resembled peacock wings while the boots resembled that of condor talons. TaJaDor then demonstrated his terror by flying at high speed while descending towards Mt. Lady in a dropkick, its CONDOR TALONS are engulfed in flames and struck her with a strong force, incapacitating her and she reverted back to her normal size, her head busted open and is bleeding heavily.

Kamui Woods went to her side and tries to wake her up, but she is not responding.

"Mt. Lady!"

"…"

"Wake up!"

"…"

"Hang in there!"

"…"

"Mt. Lady!"

"…"

Suddenly, Hatsume appeared, wearing her UA High P. E. uniform and proclaimed that her BABIES are the source of her pride and now she would get to see how they can be used against the pro heroes, which caused Mirko, Native and Rock Lock to stare in shock, and questioned why Hatsume is behind this carnage.

As Tajador stood beside Hatsume, she proclaimed that she wanted to show the world how her BABIES work, and hired the villains to try them out, on the account that they would pay her handsomely. Mirko approached Hatsume and angrily tells her that her action has brought shame on UA High, which Hatsume grinned and did a surprise attack by scratching her face with enough force that would cause her cheek to bleed.

Mirko backed away as Tajador fired explosive feather darts at Mirko, but she uses her Quirk to evade the projectiles, and there Hawks tells Mirko to let him handle the highflyer and deal with Hatsume, which she obliges, telling him to make sure that the FLYING FLUKE is taken down hard.

"Just leave him to me, Mirko."

"…"

"Flying freaks are my specialty. I have the advantage. You deal with the land ones."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

"Just make sure that flying fluke's taken down."

"Sure."

"Okay."

And thus the battle begins as Tatoba, Gatakiriba and Tajador began brawling with the pro heroes while Mirko went to face Hatsume, and there Hatsume grinned like a maniac, and said she STARTED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER, which made Mirko feel disgusted and asked Hatsume if she is a lesbian or something.

Hatsume grinned even wider and said she might be, but also she stated that she also likes cute boys, and there Mirko tells her opponent that she must be a bi-sexual, which Hatsume said she could be.

"First you said you like girls…then you like boys…"

"Of course."

"Do you swing that way?"

"I suppose…"

"Then you're a Bi?"

"Does it matter?"

"What do you think?"

"Brainless bitch."

-x-

At Nezu's office, Midoriya observed the scene where Hatsume landed the first blow on Mirko ,but after seeing how Hatsume attack, he began to realize something and tells Todoroki and Nezu that the way Hatsume attacked Mirko is the same way that the fake Camie Utsushimi did to him at the recent Provisional License Exam, and there Todoroki and Nezu asked Midoriya if he is sure.

"What?"

"Are you sure, Midoriya?"

"That's what I think."

"Hmm…if so…"

"Midoriya…are you saying that the Hatsume who is on TV right now is the impostor who impersonated the real Camie Utsushimi?"

"That's my hunch, Todoroki…"

"This is bad…we need to…"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Hagakure came and startled everyone, saying that Hatsume is seen entering Power Loader's workshop, and the principal and the two boys asked Hagakure if she is sure, which she said she is, and even said that Hatsume looked like a drunk as she appeared lethargic based on the way she moved, and felt that something is odd, stating that the live news footage showed that Hatsume is fighting Mirko, but if that is so, who is the Hatsume that is seen at Power Loader's workshop.

Midoriya then ran out of the principal's office and head for the workshop, with Todoroki following, curious to know what is going on here. He started to believe Midoriya's claim that there is an impostor, but he has to be sure if the hatsume who is seen at Power Loader's workshop is the real one and not an impostor who infiltrated UA High.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the battle is underway…

This chapter marks the first fanfic appearance of Mirko and Hawks…and things are getting interesting as the battle commences…

A new twist comes in when Hagakure said that someone who resembled Hatsume is seen at Power Loader's shop. Now this would cause a situation here on who the real Hatsume is…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

UA High attempts to verify if the Hatsume at Power Loader's workshop is the real one…

The police are now deeming Hatsume a high-level villain and are working to arrest her at once…

See you in in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed but needed. .


	6. Frame Up part 3

**An Empathic Boy and an Assertive, Inventor Girl**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here, the story advances as Midoriya and some of the Class 1-A students are having their school life at UA as usual, until something unexpected comes across their midst, which would put them into an upcoming conflict…especially when faced with someone who they do not expect to appear…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Furēmuappu part 3**_

At Nezu's office, Midoriya observed the scene where Hatsume landed the first blow on Mirko ,but after seeing how Hatsume attack, he began to realize something and tells Todoroki and Nezu that the way Hatsume attacked Mirko is the same way that the fake Camie Utsushimi did to him at the recent Provisional License Exam, and there Todoroki and Nezu asked Midoriya if he is sure.

"What?"

"Are you sure, Midoriya?"

"That's what I think."

"Hmm…if so…"

"Midoriya…are you saying that the Hatsume who is on TV right now is the impostor who impersonated the real Camie Utsushimi?"

"That's my hunch, Todoroki…"

"This is bad…we need to…"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Hagakure came and startled everyone, saying that Hatsume is seen entering Power Loader's workshop, and the principal and the two boys asked Hagakure if she is sure, which she said she is, and even said that Hatsume looked like a drunk as she appeared lethargic based on the way she moved, and felt that something is odd, stating that the live news footage showed that Hatsume is fighting Mirko, but if that is so, who is the Hatsume that is seen at Power Loader's workshop.

Midoriya then ran out of the principal's office and head for the workshop, with Todoroki following, curious to know what is going on here. He started to believe Midoriya's claim that there is an impostor, but he has to be sure if the Hatsume who is seen at Power Loader's workshop is the real one and not an impostor who infiltrated UA High.

He asked Midoriya if he is sure about this which Midoriya said he is.

"I'm sure! The Hatsume seen at Power Loader's workshop is the real deal!"

"How do you know?"

"You've seen how she faced Iida at the Sports Festival…she is never seen fighting with bare hands and feet!"

"And that is enough proof?"

"The Hatsume you saw on the live news…the way she fights is the same way the Camie Utsushimi impostor use the same attack pattern!"

"You still can't be sure! What else can you discern the real one from the impostor?"

"She always arm herself with her inventions…and her Quirk is not combat-related!"

"…"

Nezu watches the scene before deciding to go along with the two boys, curious to know if this is the case or not, as he dread the scenario about a UA High student went bad and all.

-x-

At Power Loader's workshop, Hatsume looked baffled as the shop had just been turned into a junkshop with so many items laid there as if a new set of gadgets had just been made, and Hatsume wondered what is going on here, as she recalled that the last time she was here the table is clear of any tools and by then Midoriya and Todoroki arrive, where they asked her if she is the real Hatsume or not.

Hatsume blinked her eyes and asked Midoriya why he said that, and there Todoroki opened the TV to show the live news where Hatsume is fighting off Mirko, and there the three students saw the scene, where the Hatsume who is battling Mirko is fighting like an assassin, using her fingernails to try scratching Mirko, but Mirko managed to evade the attacks.

Hatsume blinked her eyes and said she never do something like that as making business deals with support companies is more of her forte than actual fighting, which arouses suspicions from Todoroki and Midoriya.

"!"

"!"

"Huh? What?"

"So you prefer you let your inventions do the fighting instead?"

"Is that so, Hatsume-san?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I see…"

"Then you're the real deal."

"Huh?"

There Nezu arrived and saw the scene, and there he asked Hatsume to use her Quirk, which she is baffled at first but complied, and seeing it, Nezu glanced at the live news footage and seeing the Hatsume fighting like that, he recalled the footage where Midoriya is fighting Camie Utsushimi, which uses a similar attack pattern, and there he concluded that the impostor who imitated Utsishimi is the one who is impersonating Hatsume,

Hatsume was baffled as to how this is happening, and recalling something, Nezu asked Hatsume if she is feeling anything, which she said al she can feel is a bit of drowsiness and a pain on her arm, which Todoroki checked it, and saw a deep needle mark on her inner bicep area, which he decided that her blood was taken without her consent.

He and Nezu then deduced that blood transfusion may have something to do with the impersonator's Quirk, as it happened to Utsushimi before, which surprised both Midoriya and Hatsume.

"What?"

"Really, Principal Nezu?"

"Based on what happened to Utsushimi…there's no doubt about it."

"…"

"…"

"And now it's clear that the Hatsume in front of us is the real one."

"He's right…"

"Hatsume-san…"

Then the live news footage shows that the pro heroes are slowly defeating the villains, while HATSUME uses another set of gadgets to keep Mirko and Hawks busy while she uses the chance to escape, thus ending the siege and the city is secured once more.

However scores of casualties are recorded, and now the impostor Hatsume becomes the subject of a manhunt, and there Nezu advises Hatsume to stay here as he will try to convince the Commission that the Hatsume they saw is an impostor. He then requested to Todoroki and Midoriya to be ready as they are the only witnesses to see Hatsume here at UA and the one seen on live TV news, which the two boys nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"And be prepared as your testimony will be vital."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Her clearance rests in your hands."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

Power Loader arrived and is surprised to see Hatsume here, but Nezu quickly explained what occurred, and soon the pro hero is convinced after being shown about the needle mark on Hatsume's arm. Nezu instructed Power Loader to take Hatsume to Recovery Girl to do some check-up, and soon Recovery Girl told Power Loader, Midoriya and Todoroki that a rather large amount of blood was taken from Hatsume, stating that it was a miracle that the real Hatsume managed to come here.

Recovery Girl said that had the real Hatsume not showed up here while the news is ongoing, Hatsume would've been an unfortunate victim of identity theft, and right now she told everyone in front of her that Nezu is looking for a good lawyer to represent Hatsume, as it would take more than words to convince the Commission that the impostor is behind the attack.

Power Loader nodded and tells Midoriya and Todoroki that their statements will be needed in order to prove Hatsume's innocence, and the two boys said they will do what they could to prove it and convince them that the real Hatsume is innocent of all this.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"And be prepared as your testimony will be vital."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Her clearance rests in your hands."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly, Mineta came running, and Midoriya asked what is wrong, and there he is told that the police, even the SWAT and some pro heroes, are outside the gates of UA High, and are said to have a warrant of arrest for Hatsume, but then Mineta shrieked at seeing Hatsume and is ready to use his Quirk, but Midoriya told Mineta to calm down.

Todoroki then explained that the Hatsume seen on the news is an impostor who has a Quirk that lets him/her IMITATE a target's appearance, which made Mineta look skeptical as asked Todoroki if he is sure about this.

"Yes, it's true!"

"…"

"The girl here is the real one!"

"And the Hatsume on the news…?"

"An impostor."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"…"

Recovery Girl stepped forward and told Mineta that it is true, and told him in detail about the situation, and there Mineta said that someone has to tell the police about this, as he has a feeling that a stand-off is about to ensue given that the police are armed to the teeth, and tis would cause the UA students to go into a panic.

As Midoriya and Todoroki glanced at each other, wondering what they could do to help the situation, things intensified as some UA students are seen running, where they spread the word that the SWAT have gotten inside UA, and are looking for Hatsume, believing that she is hiding here.

Todoroki, Midoriya and Mineta stared in surprise as they did not expect this to happen so fast, and Recovery Girl did not like this as the police are acting so brazen, and Power Loader tells Hatsume to come with her as he will try hide her from the police until they can get a lawyer and procure proof to prove her innocence.

Hatsume is seen looking shock and felt lost as she never thought something like this to happen all of a sudden, but Midoriya approached Hatsume and assured to her that he and UA will do all they can to prove her innocence, while promising that they will hunt down the impostor and make him pay for the trouble he/she caused to Hatsume, which surprisingly, touched her.

"Hatsume-san…"

"…"

"It's fine."

"…"

"Everything will be okay."

"…"

"Trust me."

"…"

Suddenly the SWAT arrived and aimed their guns at Hatsume, which prompted Todoroki and Midoriya to stand in front of her, intending to protect her from the brazen actions of the SWAT team, which resulted in a tense stand-off between the two sides, while Power Loader and Recovery Girl are not pleased with what is going on, and suspected that someone must have tipped the police off about Hatsume showing up here at UA High.

The two pro heroes pondered on how to stall the SWAT while waiting for Nezu's order and for the lawyer to arrive, and Power Loader advises Recovery Girl to stand back, worried that if a firefight ensues she might get caught in the crossfire.

"Better stand back."

"…"

"Things might get ugly here."

"Oh dear."

"And take Hatsume with you."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry."

"…"

The SWAT team then told Midoriya and Todoroki to back away, saying that Hatsume is under arrest, and deem her as ARMED AND DANGEROUS, and said this necessitate the need to use lethal force when it warrant it, and said that if the two boys get in the way, they too will be charged for obstruction, even if they are still minors.

The Public Safety Commissioner then arrived and tells Hatsume to surrender at once and answer the charges, saying that what she is something the authorities cannot overlook, given the number of casualties it caused. Hatsume reiterated her innocence but the commissioner tells her to surrender now or else they will use force when necessary.

By then Nezu arrived and he is not pleased with what is happening, telling the Public Safety Committee head that what he did is despicable, having the SWAT charge inside UA without notifying him, and said that he is summoning a lawyer to represent Hatsume, as well as stating that Midoriya and Todoroki are witnesses, saying that they saw the REAL Hatsume showing up at UA while the siege at the city is ongoing at that time, which made the commissioner raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that the one who caused the ruckus is an impostor?"

"Yes."

"And it's not an alibi?"

"No it's not. It happened during the Provisional License Exam which a student from Shiketsu High was victimized. And it happened to Hatsume just now."

"…"

"Midoriya and Todoroki are the witnesses and can prove her innocence."

"…"

"So I ask to have the SWAT to stand down."

Some UA students are seen peering from a corner, and are in shock at seeing the armed SWAT members pointing their guns at Hatsume, Midoriya, Todoroki and Power Loader, which shows that an intense stand-off is taking place, and they wondered what would happen next, as they never thought something like this would actually happen right now.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the battle ended in a sour note…

Trouble brewed as the SWAT invaded UA High as they assume that Hatsume is here…resulting in a tense standoff…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

UA High attempts to prove that Hatsume is innocent yet the Public Safety Committee reiterated that she must answer to the charges, where an unexpected situation arises…

See you in in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
